Fever
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid has a bad case of the flu and someone from the member of the team constantly has to watch him at his aparment. Reid doesn't like being helped but he's bed ridden and can't do anything about it. His dreams causes him to have nightmares. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**I swear I just can't stop this and I'm so bored most of the time during hte day all I do is think of potiental Reid fics lol. And don't worry, I really do try to update my older ones!**

Ried shivered as he got on the jet.

"You okay?" Morgan asked him and he nodded.

He could do his job. He wasn't sick. He couldn't afford to be sick.

He cleared his throat. A cough barely audible escaped his throat. Morgan heard but pressed his lips together. Reid would only snap at him and it would cause tension in the air.

"Where are we going again?" Reid rubbed his forehead, exhaustion already creeping in.

"To a small town in Oregan JJ informed him and he nodded, warily.

Hotch looked at him.

"You don't look so good," he commented on Reid who groaned inwardly.

"I'll be fine," he told him.

"You sure? Because if you're sick you can stay home..."

"I'm NOT sick!" Reid winced as he spoke. "I'm sorry sir...I'm fine...I might have a...small cold, but nothing I can't handle."

"All right." Hotch was clearly unconvinced.

"The pilot said he'll it'll be a little longer than usual," Emily said as she appeared. They nodded as they settled into their seats.

Something felt wrong, though, to Reid. It felt like he was moving when he wasn't...He closed his eyes. He was having trouble breathing, thinking straight.

"Reid?" Morgan's concerned voice could be heard nearby. But it seemed so far away.

And suddenly everything went black.

* * *

When he woke he found himself surrounded by warmth. The blankets were wrapped around him tightly. A cold cloth was on his forehead.

He saw Morgan looking over him, smiling-worry creasing in his eyes.

"You're awake!"

"Where..." Reid tired to rise, but collapsed. "What happened?"

"You fainted on the plane. Thankfully we hadn't taken off yet. I left to take you to the hospital. The doc let you go if someone was to watch you and take care of you at your place."

"I...don't remember any of that."

"You were pretty out of it, and they gave you a bit of morphine." Morgan chuckled slightly. "Man." His eyes surveyed the room. "You sure do have a lot of books."

"You shouldn't be here." Reid started to cough and Morgan raised a glass at his lips.

"Too bad, you're stuck with me."

"We have a case..." He sank into the cool pillows. Morgan wiped the sweat off his face with the cloth.

"The others'll handle it."

"I can take care of myself." Reid's voice was soft but strong. "I'm not weak..."

"Admitting you need help does NOT make you weak, Reid. In fact, it makes you strong."

Reid didn't believe him.

"When the others get back one of them will watch you too."

"You mean one of them'll have babysitting duty."

"Reid, you're sick. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't get sick."

"Well you are sick, you fainted. You have the flu and you have to be bed ridden."

Reid groaned.

"And you have to have someone take care of you. It sucks, but that's the facts of it."

"You still shouldn't have stayed." Reid's voice was weak, but it was less angry, yeilding towards accepting.

Morgan chuckled.

"And miss finally getting to see what Spencer Reid's apartment looks like? Not a chance."

"Did it lead up to your expectations?"

Morgan grinned at the joke.

"Pretty much. A few surprising things here and there but about what I imagined it." Morgan nodded thoughtfully.

"Glad I'm that predictable for you." There was clear sign of bitterness in his voice.

Morgan sighed.

"I'm going to get you some soup. You should have something to eat."

Ried nodded, ignoring the churnings of his stomach as Morgan rose.

He was not sick, he was not sick he was not sick.

He could take care of himself. He didn't need Morgan to...He felt something rise inside his throat, something that never happened before since he was a small child.

Tears fell in his eyes as the vomit covered the pillow and the sheats. He felt disgusting,weak, worthless. A child.

Morgan raced in and saw Reid crying, vomit around him. He knew what happened.

"Hey it's okay Reid. It's no big deal. We'll just change the sheets."

"I'm sorry..."

"For what? Being sick?"

Reid nodded

"Reid you don't have to be sorry for being sick," laughed Morgan as he helped Ried sit up and walk towards a nearby chair. "First lets get you washed up. The vomit was on Reid's chest. He felt vulnerable. Morgan grabbed some towels and Reid used them to clean himself off while Morgan took off the sheets and pillow cases and dumped them in the laundry hope and got out fresh sheets from the closet.

"My mom always said there's nothing like fresh sheets while you're sick," Morgan said with a grin. "I think she's right."

He helped a rather weak feeling Reid back to the bed.

"I don't think I can eat that soup..."Reid eyed the soup that Morgan had placed on the cubboard.

"It's okay, I'll just reheat it for later. I don't want to make you sick by forcing you to eat it." Morgan said cheerfully. He sat by Reid. "Is there anythign I can do to help?"

Reid was silent as Morgan handed him some water. He took it gratefully, to get rid of that horrible aftertaste.

"Maybe...no it's stupid."

"What?" Morgan seemed honestly interested.

"My mom...used to read to me...to get me to go to sleep...maybe..."

"No problem." Morgan glanced at the bookshelf. "Which one?"

Reid studied the books and then pointed to one. Morgan arched his eyebrows. "Dune?" He shrugged. "Okay you're the boss." He picked up the book and began to read outloud. Reid's body began to relax as his mind concentrated on the sound of Morgan's voice as he formed the soothing words he had read so many times in the past and finally sank into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I promise I won't start ANY more stories now! I think I got over my writing frenzy and will concentrate on updating my older fics!**

When Reid woke someone new was in the room, moving some stuff around. He groaned as he tried to rise his head.

"Easy there sugar."

Garcia.

"Garcia?" He turned weakly. Her smiling and chipper face appeared in front of him. "What are you..doing here? Where's Morgan?"

"Sent my chocolate thunder home," Garcisa said calmly. "He looked like he was about to fall asleep on the chair.

"Shouldn't you be working on the case?"

"I can from here." SHe nodded to her computer that she brought. "Cleared with it with Hotch, he's A okay with it." She chuckled. "You're my prisonor now. And all prisonors are forced to drink my special hot apple cider. So here, drink up."

She held the cup to his mouth and he slipped slowly. The warm liquid rushed down his aching and dry throat. He needed that more than he thought he did. He took another sip.

She grinned.

"See? Garcia knows best."

"I'm not that sick," he protested and she snorted.

"Right, and I'm Ronald McDonald. Reid, hon, you're gonna have to get over yourself. You're sick. Deal with it."

"You sound like Morgan," Reid muttered as he sank into the pillows and she laughed.

"Sounds like he's doing everything correct."

He moaned softly. His insides felt like they were being torn in two. He felt like he was in fire.

She looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"I just feel..."

"Miserable? Like your body's on fire?"

He nodded. She sighed.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Yes, it's called having a fever. Open up."

"What?"

"Open up!" She held out a thermomiter and shoved it under his tongue. "No talking," she added in a scolding tone. She checked it. "Yep, you have a fever. Of a 103. You're not getting out of this room for a while."

She left causing him to act confused.

"Where..."

When she got back she was rolling in a small tv."

"Got it cheap at a store. Your tv in the livigingroom is pratically glued to the wall."

"Why..."

"You're gonna need something to kill time with! And believe me, you're NOT going to have energy to be reading your books. She tossed him the remote. "Just poke fun at daytime tv. It'll make you feel better, it makes everyone feel better." She saw that he was fading,and fading fast. "You can watch it after you have your nap." This time he didn't protest about not needing a nap. He sank into the pillows.

"Garcia!" Panic filled him suddenly as she turned to leave.

"Yeah hun?"

"Can..you leave the hallway light on? And the door opened a crack?" The curtians had been pulled together to create darkness, but he hated the dark. She had forgotten that. Now as not the time for teasing.

"Sure thing sugar." She went back over to him and kissed him on the forehead. "Get better soon, sweetie. I mean it."

Weakly, and exhausted, Reid obeyed and sank into a feverish sleep while eyeing the doorway.

* * *

Morgan found her making some soup in the kitchen, as well as making other sick food, like grilled cheese.

"Go home love," he said as he squeezed her hand. "I can take care of this from now on. You need to get back on the case. Hotch called, they need you to track someone down."

"You sure?" Garcia looked concenred and Morgan nodded.

"I can take care of Reid."

She nodded.

"Okay. I'll come by when I'm done."

He nodded.

"No hurries. Thanks for helping out."

"Of course! I just hope our Reid gets better soon."

He smiled at that."

"You and me both."

He went back to finish what Garcia had started cooking.

* * *

_"You're pathetic! Weak! Worthless! I should bury you alive, make you think about what you had done!" Charles pointed the gun, forced him to dig. He sobbed, pleaded. It didn't do a bit of difference._

_"Get in!" Trembling he climbed into his own grave and was forced to lay down as layer and layer of dirt covered his body._

_He heard voices above him._

_"Where's Reid?" It was Morgan._

_He wanted to call out to them but dirt fell into his throat._

_"I don't know, they must have left." Gideon. _

_"Let's go." Hotch. _

_NO don't leave me here! PLEASE! DON'T!_

He woke screaming.

Morgan raced to his room.

"Reid? Spencer!" He shook Reid until he woke. Reid was covered in sweat and panic. "Reid! It's just a dream, Reid! Just a dream!"

Reid woke, his eyes pratically bulging. He shuddered and collapsed into Morgan's arms, sobbing.

"It's okay Reid, you just had a bad dream. Fevers can cause nightmares sometimes." Morgan hugged the kid, feeling guilty for leaving him alone.

"I dreamt..."Reid's voice was shaky. "I dreamt that Charles buried me alive, like he was planning."

Morgan stiffened.

"And all of you were standing above my grave wondering where I was, and you left me to search for me...left me buried..."

Jesus Christ.

"It was just a dream, kid."His voice was shaky. "We found you in time, remember? Before the bastard could do that to you. We found you."

Reid tightened his grip.

"Don't leave me," he sobbed. "No right now...I don't want to be alone."

"Okay, Reid, it's okay." Morgan gently lowered Reid onto the bed. "I won't leave you. I'll never leave you."

Soothed by his tone of voice Reid nodded and sighed as he struggled to try to go into a dreamless sleep, comforted to know that Morgan was there to chase away any monsters that would try and attack him...


End file.
